


A New Pet

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Incubus AU [32]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Human, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Underage, Slash, Slavery, Slaves, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out buys a slave at the market, much to Breakdown's dislike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Pet

"... You didn't."

"I did. Now say hello to our new roommate."

Breakdown couldn't say a word when Knock Out pushed the young woman in front of him. She just stared at him with those big hazel eyes, dressed in a plain white tunic with her ginger hair tied back in a ponytail. He would admit, she was a pretty thing, but...

His eyes fell to her black collar with the red jewel on it. The collar that marked her as a slave. Knock Out's slave.

Primus, since when did his lover start buying slaves?

He looked back to Knock Out with a frown. "Why did you-?"

"She was pitiful and cheap."

"Since when do you take pity on slaves? You've seen them before in markets."

Knock Out knew this would probably happen, Breakdown becoming agitated. Not that he didn't understand. Before Knock Out had found him and brought him here, Breakdown had been a slave along with his brothers and sister. And when they had tried to escape, they had gotten separated. Breakdown still didn't know what had happened to them and was still looking, but he hadn't had any luck yet.

So clearly slavery was a touching subject for the guy. Knock Out wasn't a fan of it either, hence he never partook in the whole business. Until today, obviously.

He was just wandering around the market that day, looking for some new clothes as well as some personal things for him and Breakdown. Then he came across a merchant who was selling fine silks and he had approached him. But when he saw that he was also selling slaves, he almost walked out of the shop.

Almost. What stopped him was the girl. Her ginger hair had caught his eye, but unlike some of the other slaves, she wasn't in the back in the viewing room. She was sitting out in front on the floor, sewing a dress together and humming softly to herself. Primus, she was even smiling... And she didn't seem to have any intention of running away, even though the merchant or any of his men weren't keeping a close eye on her.

He had to ask about her. And the merchant knew quite a bit.

She was an eighteen-year-old girl without a name. She had many masters throughout the years, having been in and out of the market almost her entire short life. And her previous master only had her for about two years before selling her back. "Must have gotten bored," the merchant said, even though he didn't really get why. The girl was very obedient. And stupid. She was an easy slave who didn't fight back and seemed happy to serve. She was good with household chores, knew how to cook and clean and sew - and apparently knew how to pleasure a man when that sort of service was needed.

Knock Out didn't know what had come over him when he looked back at the girl and saw her smile politely. Maybe he saw Breakdown when he first met him in her. Sad, pathetic, and needing someone to bring them in. Like a lost abused puppy.

So he bought her. She didn't cost that much, since she was a "used product," and she was more than happy to come along with him. Her new master. Even when he told her he was an incubus, she didn't mind! Any rational person, a slave especially, would have been terrified. But not this girl. She just smiled and followed him all the way home.

So now they were here and she started to bow to Breakdown. As Knock Out expected, the bigger man didn't take it too well.

"Stop!"

Startled, the girl looked back up with a bewildered expression.

"Breakdown," Knock Out said, moving himself in front of his lover and pushing him away from the girl. "Relax. I didn't buy her so I could abuse her. I just... She looked so pitiful. Kind of like you when I first found you."

Breakdown bit the inside of his cheek. He knew Knock Out wouldn't hurt her, but still... The incubus had said how he thought slavery was revolting. How he wanted nothing part of it. So for him to actually buy one, even if out of pity... He couldn't help but to feel a little bit pissed off.

"Don't think of her as a slave."

And then he tried to twist things around to make him look like he hadn't done something wrong. 

"Think of her... like a pet."

Breakdown's eyes widened in anger. "A pet-?!"

"Yes." Knock Out moved his arms around his neck, forcing the man to look at the incubus. "A pet. One I decided to adopt because she looked pitiful and sad. One we're just going to take care of. That's all. Nothing more than just looking after a pet." 

Breakdown didn't say anything at first. He glanced up at the girl, who just stood there and watched them patiently. It made him a bit uncomfortable. She seemed so... docile. Subservient. They were talking about her like some sort of toy and she was standing less than two yards away from them! And yet, she just stood there, waiting for them to speak to her.

It reminded him of some of the slaves his former master had, people who had only become like that so they didn't get whipped or beaten. And it made him wonder if the same had happened to her...

Maybe Knock Out hadn't done the worst thing in the world. Though he wasn't thrilled that the incubus was now a slave-owner, at least he knew that this girl wouldn't be abused as long as she stayed here. Still, to call her a pet...

He stepped away from Knock Out before approaching the girl. She stood up straight and kept her eyes locked with him, not intimidated at all. Which was surprising, since most people tended to be afraid of him. Especially after he had lost an eye and had to wear an eye patch.

"What's your name?" 

She seemed confused.

Knock Out gave a small sigh, drawing his attention back to the other. "She doesn't have one."

His mouth almost fell agape before he turned back to the girl, who just nodded in agreement. He had to be joking. How could she not have a name?! Even if she was born into slavery, surely her parents had named her! Or even a former master... Someone had to have named her!

"You don't have a name?" he repeated.

She shook her head.

"No one... ever named you?"

She shook her head again.

"Why?" 

"My mother never named me," she said simply, sounding rather cheery despite talking about something as depressing as this. "And none of my masters really called me anything but 'girl,' so I didn't think I needed a name."

"Well, we can't have that." Knock Out stepped next to Breakdown, knowing that if he didn't take over, his lover would go insane with rage. Poor guy knew that a lot of slaves were treated terribly, but this was just sad. "You need a name."

"I do?"

He nodded.

A look of excitement came over the girl's face. All right, so she wasn't upset about not having one, but she clearly wanted one... Was she really just an overly positive girl? Then again, the merchant had said she was "stupid..." Though, he was starting to see it more as ignorant and gullible. If she had been a slave her entire life, of course she would be uneducated about a lot of things.

"What will you name me, Master?"

He saw Breakdown flinch back out of the corner of his eye. Right, he didn't like that title. And truthfully, it made him feel a little uncomfortable too.

"How about you not call me 'Master?'"

"Oh." She paused. "Then what do I call you?"

"Knock Out." Then he gestured to his lover. "And you've met Breakdown. Just call us by our names and we'll call you by yours."

"Okay!" she said, getting excited all over again about being named.

Now, what to name her? He never actually had to think of a name on the spot. And she wasn't a pet, as much as he told himself and Breakdown to think of her entire situation like one. It had to be something simple. Pretty. Delicate even. Something like that would match her well...

He thought about the name Sarah for a moment, but quickly went against it. It was a nice name, meaning "princess" in Hebrew... Wait, he did remember hearing another version of Sarah somewhere during his travels. Damn it, what was it? It would be a good name for her... Short, sweet, and simple. Nothing eccentric...

Oh right, he remembered.

"Sally."

She blinked.

"Sally," he repeated, stepping up to her. "You're Sally now. Understand?"

She repeated to the name to herself, whispering it under her breath over and over again. After the third time, a huge smile crawled onto her face and she started to nod excitedly. 

"Yes, I understand, Ma-I-I mean, Mister Knock Out. Thank you very much."

Well, "Mister" was better than "Master," so he could let it slide for now. And Breakdown didn't seem as uncomfortable with the word as the first one, so that little title should have been fine.

So now… They had Sally. A… pet, Knock Out decided to say. A little pet. And the merchant said she was good at cooking and cleaning and sewing. Maybe they could busy her with chores if she ever got bored. Breakdown could cook and clean fine, but he never seemed to enjoy doing them much.

Still, even though she was his slave, he didn’t want her to feel like one… He would have to ask if she wanted to cook or clean first. And he would have to give her one of the spare rooms in the back to she had a place to sleep. Buy her much more fashionable clothes than the filthy plain rag she was wearing now.

And hopefully Breakdown would teach her to read and write. Unless she already knew how, but he doubted it. From how the merchant made it sound, she had been taught… other things. Probably before she even really understood what those things were.

He shook those thoughts off. They would treat her right so long as she was with them. Breakdown probably wouldn’t forgive him if he sold her back to the merchant. Not that he wanted to give her back. She was a cute little thing and she didn’t seem like she would be any trouble.

Hopefully the little pet would stay that way.


End file.
